roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Glade Irving
(Still a Work in Progress) Physical Appearacne Wearing what is better know as a Sandcloak, Glade Irving is a strange man covered in an even stranger set of black robes that enshroud his seemingly lanky body, such that his true shape, aside from his long chalky brown, earthy limbs cannot be seen, with his hooded shroud and neck wrapped keffiyeh only serving to reveal a pair of strangely burning human eyes peering out from behind the shroud. Personality (Before Minecraftia) Having always been fascinated with the world around him, Glade enjoyed trying to draw logical conclusions about things that were previously thought to be inexplicable early in his youth. His strengths having being logical thinking and good skills at observation, with weaknesses such as easy agitation and a frequent inability to process compliments or criticism. His personality was quite mellow for the most part, unless angered or saddened. He believed that life should be lived to its fullest and that love wasn't a necessary part of everyday living. He tended to be more of an independent Sanian and often became impatient when others tried to help him, finding it more efficient to get tasks done on his own; at the same time as he enjoyed making new friends and having intelligent conversations with others who shared his interests, two things that were few and far inbetween in the Sani Desert. Personality (Now) After a particular nasty venture that ended in the destruction of his caravan, and his awaking seemingly aboard a strange ship bound for unknown shores. And because of it, Glade is but a shadow of what he formerly was. Paranoia and general bitterness have blunted him down to a conspiracy-obsessed husk of his former self. If he was once physically brave and ready for risk, those qualities have increasingly subsided into little more than a stubborn inertia that keeps him glued to his theories and his fading connection with his now long lost homeland. Occasionally, you can see that former brilliance in the gleam in his eye when he theorizes, but it's going to take some pretty heavy-duty forces to shift the inertia and bring that old version of Glade back on line. He maybe doesn't know it, but he's waiting for the last wave of the day, and meanwhile it's been a long time in cold, shark infested water. History (Still a Work in Progress) Home Country The Sani Desert, an absolutely massive desert far to the west of Minecraftia, the home to ruins of countless civilizations that have perished beneath its sands. Its blazing heat, ferocious sandstorms, and lack of water, made it nearly impossible for anyone to survive in the Sani Region. The Desert itself was until some two-hundred years ago inhabited only by the nomadic Dune Dwelling Sanians. With the harsh desert region of Sani being among some of the first to rebel against a (rather small but) corrupt Minecraft (assuming “Minecraft” was the Government Corruption of course) presence. Whipped to near slavery by the Minecraftians, the Sanians rose up after decades of quiet toil and utterly annihilated the Minecraft in their lands. Word of their plight and the ferocity with which they defended themselves traveled fast, and among themselves caused a spark that ignited the brutal annihilation of any trace of Minecraftia within the Sani Desert.